Audrey: The College Years
by Matt Hart
Summary: A young Audrey trying to deal with love, money, fame, and her powerful father.
1. The Birthday

Audrey- Two little brown dots. I see two little brown dots on my white $5,000 dress from Armani. This hurts my feelings. I hope no one will notice. What am I thinking, who

cares? Here I am, sitting at the head table of this over sized cocktail lounge for my fathers 48th birthday. Drinking over priced whine that makes me sick, and getting the elevator

stair from every guy in here. The guest list is jumping tonight, all the "stars" are here! At table #1 we have Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman. He's laughing at the fact that the candle

at the table went out and no one wants to relight it. Nicole is looking about 20 pounds lighter then when this night started. Table #2 we have Brad Pitt with an insanely cute girl

friend that looks about 16. He keeps whispering in her ear, and she seems to have no idea was he is saying but laughs anyway. Oh yes and table #3, across

the room. There he sits, Christen Bale, The man is a god. He is sitting with some female that has no business being with him. He makes eye contact with me. I look down and start

to blush. "Is everything ok?" dad asks me with a grin. "Why do you invite the man that you know I am madly in love with but can't have?" I laugh. Dad looks over at Bale,

waves, then says "What about Paul, he's a nice guy, has a career, and a very big house?" he laughs. "Paul? He is boring and I can not stand how in love he is with me" I say with

the whine glass on my lips. "Well whatever makes you happy dear I just hope that when college is over you can start you life with a good man, not someone who will just sleep with

you and move on" after his last word he puts his arm on my shoulder. I know he wants what is best for me but I think Paul is not the answer. Dad walks away from the table and to

the middle of the room thanks everyone for coming, looks at me, blinks then walks to the table with Brad Pitt. My cell is buzzing, it's Paul. I can't wait until I am back in my dorm.

Christmas is next week and I still have not put up a Christmas tree at the dorm yet. My phone stops buzzing, I am out of whine, this party sucks.


	2. The Brother

Looking down at my watch, I see it is 2:30, this means that Andrew is late. My father thinks it would be a good idea for my brother and me to spend more time together. This will

be the first time I will have lunch with him since I started college. I hate Andrew, he only cares about himself. I wish he would just move to Canada or something, but here I am,

sitting at this high class restaurant by myself waiting. "Is everything ok?" I hear. Looking up it is the waiter. "Yes I am ok, just waiting for my brother" I say rolling my eyes. He then

puts a strange red drink in front of me. "why are you giving me this drink?" I ask. "I am sorry, the man at the bar bought it for you, he said he knew you would like it" the waiter

said. "Ok thank you" I sip the drink, it tastes horrible. Looking up at the bar, I see him looking at me. He's kinda cute in a weird sort of way. "Andrey?" I hear from behind me. I

look and its Andrew. "Finally, what the hell took you so long?" I ask. "Andrey, this table sucks, why didn't you get one closer to the bar?" he asks while sitting down. "Listen to me

Andrew, I am only here because dad wants us to spend time with one another, so don't make this harder then it has to be." I say with conviction. "Ok, ok, what are we going to

order for lunch sis, lobster, prime rib, something out of my price range because I know your buying" "Dad would give you money if you just ask for it, why did you insist on being

such a loner?" "Look Andrey, dad and I will never get along again, unless he becomes a normal father, not a father that wants to save the world." He says waving a fork at me.

"Ok, lets just drop it and order. So what took you so long to get here?" I ask. "I was at comic book store, flirting with the chic working there. I got a picture of her with the number

on the back, see?" I look at the picture. The girl has short hair and like 15 pierces all over. She kind of looks like a guy. "Yes very nice…" I say. "so what about you sis, you getting

any action at Yale now a days?" "Andrew!?" I say. "This is why I hate talking to you because you are so immature." "Well then let's stop talking then, miss im to stuck up to have a

boyfriend. That is what your problem is, your too dame sensitive and picky." "I am not, I just don't believe in true love and im not stuck up you come from the same family

remember?" he laughs. We order, he orders the most expensive meal. I order a salad. None of us eat we just sit there, not really talking for the rest of the meal. The guy at the bar

keeps looking at me. "So do you need money, or something?" I ask. He looks at me like im crazy. "Im not going to take a hand out from you, ok?" He seems pissed. The bill

comes and the total is $239. I tell the waiter we are James Heller's kids, he asks "Who is James Heller?" Andrew laughs. "Do you need a ride home?" I ask Andrew. "No, I have a

friend that lives down the street. But thanks anyway." He says then he makes his way out of the restaurant as I leave a tip. Stopping at the door I look at the bar, and the man is

gone, oh well I guess he thought Andrew was my boyfriend or something. The door of the restaurant opens and the man is holding it open for me. I smile and walk out with him.

"So, what was with that awful drink, was it some kinda joke?" I ask him. "Ha ha, you really didn't like it, im sorry most people do" he says waving down a taxi. I just then

remember what Andrew said about me being to picky and stuck up. "Hey just so you know, the boy I was with was not a boyfriend it was my brother." I say grinning. "I thought

so, you two seem to, you know hate each other a lot, like bothers and sisters do." I laugh. I remember im back at school tomorrow since I was on leave for my father birthday.

"Hey, so do you want my number or something?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles. "Sure, I mean why not, you can never have too many friends right?" he says. I start to look

though my bag, but can not find anything to write on. He then gives me his business card. I write my number on the back, give it to him. He then hands me another card. "My name

is Andrey, by the way" I yell to him as he gets in the taxi. He smiles waves at me then the taxi drives away. What a dick, he didn't even tell me his name. Oh ya, the business card. I

look down at it, his name is Walt Cummings. I save his number in my cell phone. After doing so I throw the card to the ground, put on my sunglasses and make my way to the

airport. I am sure Yale has missed me.


	3. The RA

I am having that dream again, the dream where I am being raped by Chris O' Donnell. I hate that guy, he makes my skin crawl. I have this same dream at least once a week. Maybe I should see a doctor or something. No time for that. I wake up in a cold sweat, I am in a taxi cab on my want to Yale main campus. The Flight was sub par at best, first class me ass. I got more sleep in this rundown taxi. Looking up at the driver I see him looking at me from the rear view mirror. I look back.

"Is everything ok?" he asked (very bad English)

"Yes, I am fine, by the way you missed the turn" I tell him

I look up at his picture in the front seat, his name is Rahieem Rageeme. I laugh, light a cigarette then close my eyes. A short time later we arrive at the Yale main campus. I give the driver a 50, he smiles and drives off, what a weird man. I walk though the halls of my dorm room. I have a coach bag worth about $700 on me. Finally I get to my dorm room. Good old room 226. As I enter I hear music playing. The song playing is Alice Cooper "Poison" I see a guy sitting in my computer chair. He is looking at pictures of my friends and me at the beach last summer on my laptop.

"Who the hell are you" I yell

"Well hello to you to" he says spinning toward me.

"Really, like you are totally going through my stuff, you can't do that" I say with pissed off.

"Oh Audrey, Audrey, Audrey….." He said smiling. "Do you hear this song, it reminds me of you, did you know that"?

"I don't even know who you are, and why are you going though my laptop? Do you know who my father is? I ask

"I know who your father is, give it a rest" he says walking toward me. He puts his hand out and says "Hello, my name is Allen, I am your new resident advisor."

"Oh I see, that's why you have a key to my dorm, and you looked at my laptop to see if I had and nude pictures of myself to masturbate to right? You're a sick bastard." I say walking over to my laptop, I then close it.

"Ha Ha, listen Audrey, I was only looking for notes that I missed last week when I was sick, your just so dame cute, so I had to look. But since your so picky about who you date I will just keep my thoughts to myself. I'll be back to get my Alice Cooper c.d. later this week, bye now" he says walking out of my dorm room.

What a prick. I take his c.d. out of my player. Walking over to my window I start to scratch "Asshole" on the back of the c.d. I open the window. Throw the c.d. out to the street. It starts to snow. I'm cold, and hungry. I close my eyes. The wind slams the window shut, it scares me. Good to be back at school.


	4. The Song

Alone, in my dorm, 2 am, my eyes closed. I am listening to the radio. I can hear the wind blow on my window. The only light I see is Christmas lights from the court yard. I was about to fall asleep when the song started. This was a song unlike any other. This song makes me stop what I am doing, it makes me freeze in place. I get chills when I hear the first note. The song is Abba "Super Trooper". This song makes me think of when I was a little kid. This was a time when I woke in the morning and I would smell my mom's pancakes. Run down stairs and see my father reading the paper my brother playing with his action figures at the table and my mother making breakfast for the family. I would sit at the table as my mom put a whole plate in front of me, knowing full well I would only be able to eat less then half of the plate, but my mom knew that I loved a full plate. My dad would ask me if I wanted to pack a lunch for school or buy. And my bother would just look at me and smile. This song brings back memoirs of old boyfriends and best friends that moved away. Snow days and weekends, Christmas with the family, when news years actually meant something. Birthdays and family parties, hot coco in the winter and the smell of pool water in the summer. This song also reminds of pep rallies, high school football games, winter dance and prom. All that was good in my life when I was young all that has been taken away

My phone rings about five times in a row, but the song still plays on, I am still frozen in place.

Alone, in my dorm, 2 am, my eyes closed. I am listening to the radio. I can hear the wind blow on my window. The only light I see is Christmas lights from the court yard. I was about to fall asleep when the song started. This was a song unlike any other. This song makes me stop what I am doing, it makes me freeze in place. I get chills when I hear the first note. The song is Abba "Super Trooper". This song makes me think of what my life has become. Waking up I in the morning with a bad taste in my mouth from the cheap alcohol from the night before. The smell of pot would over take my bad taste. Walk over to my computer desk and eat Tums to get the taste out of my mouth. I think about how my father only talks to me once a month, and my brother who I don't hear from for weeks and when I do I play referee for him and my dad as the both take shots at one another. This song brings back memories of old boyfriends that only wanted to sleep with me and treat me like dirt. Best friends that would betray me, Blizzard and mid terms. Weekends at home with no one to talk to. Christmas in my dorm drunk and high. This song reminds me of how I can't remember what I did last new years eve because I was so drunk. Everyone forgets me birthday, and my family does not talk. The sting of hot coco with a touch of rum, and skinny dipping with a guy I never met before. This song reminds me of how much I hate football and pep rallies. Country club ball I cant stand. All that is bad in my life that never seems to go away.

The song ends. I open my eyes, I can now move again. I love that song. My phone rings. My friend Allison is on the phone. She asks me "Is everything ok?" I laugh and say yes, let's to lunch tomorrow. I hang up the phone. Close my eyes and start to feel tires run down my face. I can't wait until Christmas break.


End file.
